1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles having buckles for adjusting wearing length of a head strap thereof directly when the swimming goggles are worn.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles are worn with a head strap thereof being fastened to a user's head. The head strap is usually adjustable to be tight or loose to the user's head thereby making the user comfortable. Referring to FIG. 1, conventional swimming goggles 7 include a head strap 70 and two buckles 71 at opposite sides thereof Each buckle 71 defines two slots 710, 711 therein Each of opposite free ends 701, 702 of the head strap 70 extends through the two slots 710, 711 of each buckle 71 in turn and then is wound at the buckle 71 thereby connecting the head strap 70 to the buckles 71. The connection between the head strap 70 and the buckles 71 is adjustable through one or both of the free ends 701, 702 of the head strap 70 sliding along the slots 710, 711 of the buckles 71. Thus, the head strap 70 is adjustable to fasten the swimming goggles 7 to the user.
However, the swimming goggles 7 must be taken off before the adjustment of the head strap 70. Then the swimming goggles 7 are worn again after the adjustment of the head strap 70. It is hard to fit the swimming goggles 7 to the user though once of the adjustment. In fact, it often need several times of adjustment to fittingly wear the swimming goggles 7. So, the user has to wear and take off the swimming goggles 7 several times. Even so, the user may still feel uncomfortable to wear the swimming goggles 7. It is inconvenient to adjust the swimming goggles 7.